falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
United States Air Force
The United States Air Force (USAF) is the aerial warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces. Initially founded as part of the United States Army, the USAF reformed into a separate branch of the military in 1947, as the youngest and most recent branch of the United States military.Real-world pre-Divergence history. History The youngest branch of the military dates back to 1907 and the foundation of the Aeronautical Division of the Signal Corps. Although it had a turbulent organizational history, it became one of the most important assets of the American war machine, particularly during World War II, when military aviation was a crucial asset in defeating the Empire of Japan and the Third Reich. The Air Force was instrumental in pioneering manned spaceflight and the militarization of space, with the pioneering flight of Defiance 7 on May 5, 1961, when Captain Carl Bell became the first human in space. However, the claim was widely disputed by the Soviet Union and China.Museum of Technology placard: "This is the actual skeleton of Captain Carl Bell who died on May 5, 1961 after his Space Capsule crash landed. Captain Bell is credited as being the first human in space on board the Space Capsule Defiance 7, but this has been constantly refuted by both the Soviet Union and China. Defiance 7's flight lasted for a total of 12 minutes and 7 seconds as it achieved one full revolution around the Earth. Donated by Edwina Bell." Subsequent manned spaceflight tests perfected the technology, despite setbacks such as the loss of Clarabella 7 and Colonel Hartigan to high-altitude weather balloons (the body was never recovered, as the capsule was actually intercepted by Zetans researching the human population).Alien Captive Recorded Log 8Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.66: "'''Colonel Hartigan (deceased)' ''Hartigan was returning from a low-orbit mission in his capsule Clarabella 7, but he never made it back to its ocean splashdown rendezvous point. The mystery was soon covered up by the U.S. government and the United States Space Administration, who claimed the craft crash-landed after becoming entangled in high-altitude weather balloons. Hartigan himself soon made first contact with the Aliens and attempted to calmly explain his mission. His screams can still be heard echoing through a Recorded Log on the ship. He was placed in cryogenic stasis pod, but complications and pod malfunctions, plus the stress he endured during his Alien encounters, caused the colonel to expire. His Spacesuit is still useful, however." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) By the end of the decade, the United States had achieved victory in the space race, as the Virgo II lunar lander touched down on the surface of Earth's moon on July 16, 1969.Museum of Freedom mural mentions the Sea of Tranquility specifically Valiant 11 mission members, Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen became the first humans to walk on the surface of another celestial bodyMuseum of Technology placard: "On July 16, 1969, the Virgo II Lunar Lander "Valiant 11" became the very first manned space vehicle to touch down on the moon. The Valiant 11's crew consisted of Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris and Captain Michael Hagen of the USSA. We salute these brave and noble men who took the very first steps on a planetary body other than our own." - with weapons drawn. With the gradual exhaustion of resources, the space exploration program would peter out by 2034, when the remaining space exploration vehicles like the Delta IX rocket were converted to military ordnance - foreshadowing the eventual fate of the American state.Museum of Technology terminals; Delta IX Rocket, Delta IX Rocket Information 21st century The history of the Air Force is closely intertwined with the general history of the Armed Forces. Together with the Army and the Navy, the Air Force was responsible for maintaining the nuclear arsenal of the United States through the Strategic Air Command, as well as aerial warfare in the numerous resource conflicts the United States participated in or outright instigated. This included including the United States invasion of Mexico of 2052, the Sino-American War (2066–2077), and the United States annexation of Canada.See United States Armed Forces for references. Technology : See also: United States Armed Forces materiel and installations As the most powerful military in the world, the Air Force's weapons were second to none. Personal equipment used by the Air Force was no different than that of the United States Army or the United States Marine Corps, and usually consisted of rugged, reliable equipment like the standard flight suits and combat armor. Additionally, remnants of air force uniforms can be seen worn over Vault 34 jumpsuits by the Boomers at Nellis Air Force Base.See appropriate pages for references. The standard fighter planes of the Air Force at the time of the Great War was the Lockreed fighter jetThe jet is present at Adams Air Force Base, rusting in various hangars, hinting at its contemporary use. and the Stingray Deluxe.The fighter is found aplenty in the Commonwealth, a major staging area for the Air Force. It is known that the Air Force operated nuclear armed bomber planes, however no surviving models have been found in the wasteland. To support its operations, the Air Force operated air force bases throughout the nation. One of the most important was Adams Air Force Base, linked directly to the White House and the Capitol Building by metro. The Commonwealth of Massachusetts was also a major staging area for Air Force operations, including their nuclear bombers outfitted with Mark 28 nuclear bombs,Sole Survivor: "I wish I could." Ingram: " " (BoSProctorIngram.txt) and satellite surveillance, as was the case with USAF Satellite Station Olivia.USAF Satellite Station Olivia terminals; Guard Terminal, Check-in Log Equipment Armor and uniforms * Combat armor * Flight suit ** Advanced flight suit ** Expert flight suit * Scavenged Air force uniform worn by the Boomers at Nellis AFB; ** Boomer flightsuit ** Boomer jumpsuit ** Boomers cap ** Boomers hat ** Boomers helmet Aircraft * B-24 Liberator (used in World War II, retired some time before the Sino-American War) * B-29 Superfortress (used in World War II, retired some time before the Sino-American War) * P-51 Mustang (used in World War II, retired some time before the Sino-American War) * Lockreed Fighter jet * Stingray Deluxe * Unknown nuclear bombers Spacecraft Ordnance * C-23 Megaton nuclear bombs * Mark 28 nuclear bombs * Intercontinental ballistic missiles Notable personnel * Colonel Roy Blackwell * Colonel Hartigan * Captain Carl Bell * Lieutenant Marcs * Senior Airman O'Malley * Senior Master Sergeant Ritchie * Staff Sergeant Daniels Gallery Insignia Us army air corps shield.svg|Army Air Corps roundelBoomer flightsuit Roundel of the USAF.svg|United States Air Force roundelFighter jet from Fallout 3, B-29 Superfortress from Fallout: New Vegas, and Intercontinental ballistic missiles from Fallout 76 FOW Boomer Analysis Patch.png|Breakdown of unit patches worn by the Boomers Fo3BS Adams Sigil.png|Air Force sigil at Adams AFB Aircraft Stingray-deluxe.png|Stingray Deluxe Fighter jet.png|Lockreed Fighter jet Historic aircraft Mustang.png|P-51 Mustang FO4 Intro slide 4.jpg|B24 Liberators in formation FNV_B29_Superfortress_Restored.png|B29 Superfortress References Category:Fallout lore Category:United States Category:United States Armed Forces Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Broken Steel factions Category:Point Lookout factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Fallout 4 factions Category: units and formations Category: